<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Games by Elvendara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210577">Video Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara'>Elvendara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Week 2017 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yooran, video gaming gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saeran Choi/Yoosung Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Week 2017 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeran let himself into Yoosung’s apartment. He had not wanted to use his key, but after several doorbell rings and knocks, Yoosung had not responded. He was sure he was home, they’d been texting while Saeran had been on his way over. He was worried now, and the silence didn’t help with his anxiety.</p><p>“Yoosung?” he called out. The light over the small kitchenette was on, he walked over and set the ice cream in the freezer. He called out again. Down the hall a light was flickering, Saeran let out a sigh of relief, he must be playing LOLOL and his headphones were on. He laughed at his fear. Yoosung knew Saeran had a key, no wonder he had not been listening for the knock. He walked into the bedroom, ready to surprise Yoosung, maybe lay a kiss on his neck. But the room was empty as well. The laptop was on, LOLOL clearly logged in, but Yoosung was nowhere in the small room.</p><p>“Yoosung?” he scanned the room, there was nowhere Yoosung could hide from Saeran. He was about to walk out and check the bathroom when he heard his name being called. He turned around quickly, “Yoosung?” he questioned again, looking around, confused.</p><p>“Saeran! Saeran over here! The laptop! HEY!!” the sound was low but Saeran could clearly make out Yoosung’s words. The laptop? He walked towards it and he stopped when he saw a very terrified Yoosung slamming his fists against the monitor, on the inside. He was in the game!</p><p>“Oh my god! Yoosung!” Saeran pulled back the chair and sat heavily.</p><p>“Saeran! Thank god! You have to help me!”</p><p>“How? How did this happen? Yoosung, are you really in there?” Saeran pressed his fingers into the monitor but they hit the hard surface. He tried to pry at the edges, but it didn’t do anything.</p><p>“I don’t know! One second I was playing, waiting for you to get here, and the next thing I know, I’m standing on hard cracked earth, dressed like my avatar! I’ve been fighting off monsters, and walking, but, I haven’t found a safe place to rest! You have to help me!”</p><p>“What? How?” Saeran screamed at the image. Yoosung turned away from the monitor as a large ratlike creature screeched as it dashed towards Yoosung. He pulled out his weapon and smashed the creature over and over, it never got near him. Saeran’s heart raced as he watched his boyfriend almost get eaten by a fictional monster.</p><p>“Yoosung!” he banged on the laptop, his hands curling into fists.</p><p>“I’m, I’m ok.” Yoosung exhaled. “Listen, I think if I can finish the current quest I was on, I can get out of here.”</p><p>“Ok, um, how can I help?” Saeran was out of his element, he scanned the keyboard and mouse, not sure if he should touch any of it.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to need you to help me use my special abilities, I can’t seem to do them on my own. And I think I need you to select items from my inventory, because my bags are empty. Try to select a healing potion.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Saeran asked, worried.</p><p>“No, no, just, just do it Saeran. The button is on the lower right-hand side, see the bag icon? Remember me showing it to you that one time?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Ok, yeah, I found it, ok, what do I do?”</p><p>“Click it and it will open up, the healing potion is green, hover over it and you should be able to just take one.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I see it, there, did you get it?” Saeran eyed Yoosung.</p><p>He watched as he reached into the bag at his hip and came away with a small green glass vial. Yoosung broke into a smile and held it up. “Got it! You did great Saeran! Thank you.” Saeran sighed in relief, at least he was able to help Yoosung.</p><p>“Ok, I need you to practice some special moves. You’ll need the mouse and your fingers on the W, A, S, and D keys, got that?”</p><p>Saeran kept his hand on the mouse and made sure his other hand was over the specified letters. “Ok.”</p><p>“Alright.” Yoosung turned his back to the monitor and took out his two-handed hammer. “I’m going to swing over my head, I need you to hold down the left mouse button and alternate the W and D buttons until I tell you to stop, ok?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess! Sure, ready.”</p><p>“Ok, NOW!” Yoosung swung his hammer and Saeran pressed the left mouse button and alternated the W and D buttons as fast as he could. On the screen, he saw Yoosung’s hammer spin him around, lifting him into the air and landing safely on the other side of the would-be target. Yoosung screamed in exhilaration and told Saeran to stop. He did. Saeran’s heart was racing a mile a minute and all he’d done was press a couple of buttons.</p><p>He watched as Yoosung did a dancing jig and laughed at his nerd boyfriend. Suddenly a large creature appeared behind Yoosung.</p><p>“Yoosung! Look out! Behind you!” Yoosung turned and was bowled over by the massive flying crow. It appeared to have no legs and mostly slithered around the ground, but flapped its wings to get some lift off the ground. He saw Yoosung on the ground as the crow lifted and turned for another assault.</p><p>“Get up!” Yoosung remained on the ground, he tried to push himself up but the crow’s body hid him from Saeran. Saeran slammed his hands on the mouse and keyboard, hitting buttons and clicking everywhere. The crow dove towards what Saeran assumed was Yoosung. His eyes went wide, tears streaking down his face. “YOOSUNG!”</p><p>A loud whoosh sounded from the speakers and a hole appeared on the crow’s back, a flash of light breaking through. Yoosung slid out from under the crow and back to his feet. He was panting and holding his side.</p><p>Saeran was so relieved, he almost fell off the chair. He placed his fingers over Yoosung’s bedraggled figure. He watched as Yoosung took out the healing potion again and drank. The crow disappeared and Yoosung once again looked clean and pristine.</p><p>“That was a close one!” Yoosung grinned and gave Saeran a thumbs up.</p><p>Saeran shook his head, he felt queasy! “Yoosung, I don’t know if I can do this!”</p><p>Yoosung took a few steps towards the monitor and appeared to look right into Saeran’s eyes. “Yes you can! I need you Saeran!”</p><p>Saeran nodded, “Ok, fine, but, I’m calling Saeyoung.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Because if it’s a quest you need to finish, he will be able to protect you better than I can.”</p><p>“You’re right! Good thinking Saeran, ok, I’ll keep walking towards the dungeon then.” Yoosung turned and started walking, the camera followed him. Saeran kept an eye on the blonde as he contacted Saeyoung.</p><p>“Hey ho! What’s up bro?!” Saeyoung answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Saeyoung! Uh, well, I…I need you to log into LOLOL! NOW!”</p><p>“What? Is there a raid? Who’s the big boss? The loot? Is it good? Wait, you don’t play LOLOL, what gives?”</p><p>“Just, do it ok? I’ll stay on the line.”</p><p>“Ok, ok, hold on…babe, Saeran needs me to log onto LOLOL.” Saeran heard Saeyoung talking to MC. MC’s response was to scoff, “If you want to game with Yoosung, you don’t have to lie.”</p><p>“I’m not lying! Tell her Saeran!” he heard some movement and crackling coming through the line.</p><p>“Saeran?” MC’s voice cut through.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me, he’s not lying, I…I just need him to log on, hopefully not for long. I’ll explain when he gets on, ok?”</p><p>“Uh, sure, I guess, is everything alright Saeran? You don’t sound so good.”</p><p>“No, it’s not, but, I’ll explain…”</p><p>“When he’s logged on. Alright, here’s Saeyoung again….put it on speaker Saeyoung.”</p><p>“I’m in bro, what am I looking for?” There was an echo to Saeyoung’s voice now that he was on speaker.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll put you on speaker too.” Saeran hit the button and set his phone by the laptop.</p><p>“Yoosung, Saeyoung’s in the game, he’s on speaker.”</p><p>“Saeyoung? Where is your character right now?” he asked.</p><p>“In Festoon, I was crafting the last time I was logged in. Why?”</p><p>“Can you make your way to the Xynthian Dungeon? Make sure to pick up that quest when you pass through Lothen, or you won’t be able to go in.”</p><p>“I know that Yoosung, but, why do I want to do that dungeon quest? It’s way below my skill level!” he laughed.</p><p>“Just, do it Saeyoung, please, I’ll meet you at the entrance.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’m going. What is this about anyway?”</p><p>“Uh, well,” Saeran sighed, he was not going to believe him, but, “Yoosung somehow got stuck in the game. He’s there in his physical body, and he thinks if he can finish this quest, he might be able to get back out.” Saeran rattled quickly.</p><p>After a few seconds, he could hear Saeyoung and MC both laughing.</p><p>“Jesus guys! Are you trying to prank me? It isn’t a very good one!”</p><p>“Just, keep going Saeyoung, you’ll see when you get there.” Saeran was exasperated. He watched Yoosung fearfully, his hands on the mouse and keyboard, waiting for any instructions from Yoosung should he need him. So far, he had not been attacked.</p><p>“Oh, I have to get in on this!” he heard MC.  After a few minutes, she heard MC excitedly exclaim that she already had the quest and would take her less than a minute to get to the dungeon because she could travel faster on her mount.</p><p>After five more minutes, Yoosung could finally see the entrance to the dungeon. There were some avatars waiting outside, as there often were, people waiting to be invited, or waiting for their party before entering.</p><p>He saw MC’s avatar and his heart began to race, maybe he would be able to get out of this in one piece.</p><p>“MC!” Yoosung waved and hugged her avatar, but of course, it could not react to him like a real person.</p><p>“FUCK! Saeyoung! Look!” MC screamed.</p><p>“Oh my god! Yoosung! You’re really in there!” Saeyoung was astonished.</p><p>“Of course I am, I told you! It was strange, his voice was coming out of the speakers on both their computers and from the phone between them.</p><p>“Shit!” Saeyoung sat back down and began in earnest to head towards the dungeon.</p><p>Once they met up they made a plan for MC to keep Yoosung alive, at the expense of her and Saeyoung. Saeyoung would take all the aggro, he had plenty of spells to keep the mobs on him and only him. Yoosung would hit and run, not focusing on any one mob, so that he would not accidentally steal Saeyoung’s aggro. MC would stay back and cast from afar, keeping an eye on Yoosung’s health meter. Once they reached the big boss, Saeyoung would be the only one to enter the area, keeping MC and Yoosung out of area of effect range. Yoosung had wards he could use on Saeyoung, and debuffs he could cast on the boss. He would concentrate on that, while MC would concentrate on healing and damage over time spells on the boss.</p><p>“We ready?” Saeyoung asked. MC and Yoosung both said yes.</p><p>Saeyoung clicked on the swirling door in front of him and they were sucked into the dungeon. The mobs that came at them in the beginning were small and took little effort to kill them and sweep them aside. As they progressed into the labyrinth of the dungeon, the mobs became bigger and more difficult, however, for Saeyoung, they were nothing. His armor and weapons were the best in the game.</p><p>Saeran watched, terrified as each new swarm of enemies descended on them. Yoosung had asked him to fill his bag with some potions, but otherwise, he had been no help really. Saeyoung seemed to be invincible, his health was still at 100%, even though he was taking a beating.</p><p>“Saeran?” Yoosung’s voice came through the speakers.</p><p>“Yes, I’m here Yoosung.” Yoosung smiled towards the monitor and held up his hand.</p><p>“Thank you for being here.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything Yoosung! You should be thanking Saeyoung and MC.”</p><p>“I do, I mean, yes, I’m thankful for them, but, I don’t think I could be so calm through this if it wasn’t for you. Don’t worry ok? I’ll be fine, and, we can have that ice cream when I get back?”</p><p>“Ok, but, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go when I have you back in my arms.”</p><p>Saeyoung snickered and Saeran heard what was probably MC punching him.</p><p>“In that case, why don’t you just move in with me?” Yoosung said, his voice low and hesitant.</p><p>“Ohumph.” Saeyoung was cut off abruptly, again, Saeran was sure it was because of MC, had she punched him in the stomach? He was speechless, had Yoosung just asked him to move in with him through LOLOL?</p><p>“I…I’d…um, yes, I’d like that, I’d like that very much.” He was blushing, brushing his fingertips over Yoosung’s image again, tears in his eyes. Everything was going to be alright, he told himself. Yoosung was going to escape, and they would live together. He could go to bed with Yoosung, he could wake up with Yoosung, he could see Yoosung every day!</p><p>He could see that Yoosung was also beet red, but soon enough his attention was taken by another wave of monsters. He swung his hammer as Saeyoung flashed his swords in a dual wield stance. They circled and slashed as his body turned and stepped through the mobs with an easy stride. MC cast her spells, rending the mobs apart with lightning spears from above. Yoosung’s hammer carved pieces from the clay figures and smashed them into the ground. He looked tired and haggard. While the mobs were rather easy to dispose of, his body was working harder than it had ever worked before.</p><p>MC cast a spell and it settled over Yoosung, giving him strength and renewed health. He nodded to her in thanks, and they moved on.</p><p>They rested outside the arena of the big boss, Yoosung cast all his wards on all of them, and MC cast some healing shields on them as well. Saeyoung used some of his trinkets to gain added speed and agility, he would need it for this boss. He was fast, and there was little time to escape his area of effect spells when you noticed he was casting.</p><p>“Ok, here we go!”</p><p>Saeran was biting his nails, his eyes wide and terrified. What happened if Yoosung died in there? Would he die for real? What would happen to his body? Would it stay there? Or would it materialize here. He slammed his palms against his head, dislodging those negative thoughts, but he held his breath as they entered the final boss area.</p><p>It was a mammoth human shaped mob with hands ending in hammers bigger than all three of them combined. Its head was piglike, its belly giant rolls of fat. Its legs were massive and powerful looking, it’s feet more like hooves.</p><p>Yoosung began to hyperventilate.</p><p>“Take deep breathes Yoosung, remember, you just need to stay outside of its ring ok?” Mc tried to comfort him, but she couldn’t imagine how she would feel if she had to look up into that thing and know you had to fight it.</p><p>“You can do this Yoosung, I’m waiting for you!” Yoosung heard Saeran’s voice and he straightened up and clenched his jaw. He had to do this. He only hoped that he was right and he would again be able to see Saeran. If he did, he was done with LOLOL, and was never going to let go of Saeran, never, never, ever again!</p><p>He waited for Saeyoung to begin the battle, once he had entered into the aggro area and the behemoth started attacking him, Yoosung hit him with all of the debuff spells he had. He asked Saeran to drop some poison potions into his bag and he dipped the tips of his arrows into it, using his rarely used bow on the boss. MC kept an eye on Saeyoung’s health meter and kept him well above the halfway point. If he died they would be close behind.</p><p>Saeyoung dodged and darted, this way and that. His swords scissoring across the boss’s body almost continuously. He did not try to stay safe, trusting in MC to keep him alive. He ran through the boss’s legs and slashed its shins. He turned quickly and ran his blades across the ankles. The boss buckled, but did not fall. Saeyoung ran to safety when he noticed the boss starting his area of effect spell, he barely made it outside of its range, that was close. But he sent his avatar back in, slashing away with its blades. The boss was riddled with arrows and lighting bolts were hitting it from above. It seemed to take forever, but Saeran was pretty sure it had lasted less than five minutes. Soon enough, the boss was down and Yoosung was cheering.</p><p>Saeran’s heart stopped, he was still there. Soon enough, Yoosung stopped celebrating and stared down at himself. He sighed, tears springing to his eyes, he looked up, “I’m sorry Saeran!” he cried.</p><p>Saeran was shaking his head, no, it couldn’t end this way! There had to be something else they could try.</p><p>Yoosung bowed his head and buried his face into his hands. MC and Saeyoung were silent, reaching out to each other.</p><p>MC suddenly gasped. Yoosung was disappearing from the bottom up. Saeran leaned in, watching as Yoosung’s form vanished from the screen, the last thing he saw was Yoosung’s large lavender eyes, wide and frightened.</p><p>“Saeran?” Saeran fell from the chair he had been precariously perched on and turned around, scrambling to his feet. Yoosung stood behind him, a bewildered look on his face.</p><p>“Did I, was that…ahh…” he fell, his body unable to hold him up. Saeran was there, catching him before he hit the ground.</p><p>“I got you! I’ll always catch you!”</p><p>Yoosung smiled and reached his hand up to caress Saeran’s cheek. In the background, they could hear MC and Saeyoung cheering. But in the bedroom, there was only Yoosung and Saeran, and the world was right again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Saeran, I’m fine!” Yoosung said for the millionth time. But Saeran insisted on taking care of Yoosung as if he was sick. If anything, he felt exhilarated. But he let himself be babied because it was making Saeran feel better. Yoosung sighed and leaned against the pillows against the headboard.</p><p>“Nonsense! After what you just went through? Just, stay still ok? I’ll get dinner and be right back.”</p><p>As soon as Yoosung heard the door close to his apartment, he threw the blanket off Saeran had wrapped around him and ran to his laptop. He logged into the guild chat, setting his headphones on.</p><p>“You guys won’t believe what just happened to me!” he screamed into the mic.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yoosung?”</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“Just shut up and listen! I got sucked into the game! I was playing for real! I smashed monsters and my friends helped me beat a dungeon boss and I was able to get back! It was incredible! But also scary. I mean, I didn’t know if I was going to be able to get back. And I think I asked Saeran to move in with me. That was unexpected, but it’s kind of a blur, my adrenaline was going and I was just so scared I wouldn’t be able to get back!” he fell silent and after several seconds, he was inundated with a round of laughter.</p><p>“Good one Yoosung.”</p><p>“Man, you really had us going!”</p><p>“Sure sure, as if Saeran would move in with you!”</p><p>“That’s what you find unbelievable in this?”</p><p>“I agree, Saeran’s pretty fucking hot! I never understood what he saw in Yoosung, he could have another super hot guy!”</p><p>“Hey!” Yoosung interjected. That had really stung. “You guys suck!”</p><p>“Sorry Yoosung, but, I mean, you’re you and he’s….HOT!”</p><p>“Screw you!” Yoosung yelled and threw his headset down, logging off the chat. Tears sprang into his eyes. He knew that his guildmates thought Saeran was super attractive, especially when he was in his edgy look. He suddenly regretted posting any pictures of Saeran, but he was so proud of his boyfriend, of actually having a boyfriend, that he wanted to show him off. He had needed to prod Saeran to let him take some pictures and usually Saeran looked uncomfortable, which just made him look sexier.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Saeran set the bag he was carrying on Yoosung’s dresser and went over, slamming the laptop closed. “Where you playing LOLOL again?” Saeran sounded horrified.</p><p>“No!, no, no, no!” Yoosung stood and held up his hands. Saeran looked like he was about to breath fire. “You…you’re back really fast!” Yoosung stuttered. He stumbled back to the bed and scooted into the blanket, holding it up to his chin, grinning at Saeran and batting his eyes.</p><p>Saeran was not having it.</p><p>“Then what were you doing?” he was slightly less angry, but only slightly.</p><p>Yoosung pushed the blanket down around his waist and shrugged. “I wanted to tell my guild what happened, but, they didn’t believe me.” He admitted.</p><p>Saeran sighed, grabbing the bag and sitting at Yoosung’s side. He caressed Yoosung’s cheek. “I’m sorry babe, but, can you blame them? Don’t let it get you down! We know the truth.” He smiled and kissed Yoosung’s nose. “I didn’t want to be gone too long, so I just went into the convenience store. It’s not much, but, here.” He handed Yoosung a prepackaged meal that looked less than appetizing. Yoosung took it, a frown on his face.</p><p>“I know it doesn’t look so good, but, I didn’t want to be away from you for too long! After all, I promised not to let you go, didn’t I?” Saeran grinned, running his hand up and down Yoosung’s arm.</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s not that.”</p><p>“Then what is it? Are you tired? Would you rather sleep?” Saeran asked, concern written all over his face.</p><p>Yoosung put aside the meal and wrapped his arms around Saeran’s shoulders, smelling his scent, thankful to be in his arms once more.</p><p>“Hey, what is it Yoosung? What’s wrong?” Saeran pushed him away and gazed into his pained amethyst eyes.</p><p>“It’s stupid!” Yoosung croaked out, the tears finally falling slowly and silently.</p><p>“If it hurts you like this, it isn’t stupid! Tell me!” Saeran wiped Yoosung’s tears and cupped his face.</p><p>“They…I…I might have blurted out that I asked you to move in and…” Yoosung sniffed, trying to catch his breath, he didn’t want to look at Saeran, but he hadn’t let his face go so he continued. “They said you would never move in with me because you deserved better, deserved someone hot, like you. Or, something like that anyway.” He wiped his eyes with his arm and tried to stop his tears, but that had really hurt.</p><p>“Those motherfuckers! Why are they your friends? Who the hell do they think they are? They don’t know me! Fuck them! Fuck them all! Hot? The only reason they don’t think you’re hot is because they’ve never seen you naked! All they see is that cute, sweet, innocent face and think that you’re just like them! You’re hot babe! You’re hotter than me! You can go outside right now and find a dozen guys like me! But you won’t ever find another Yoosung!”<br/>Yoousng’s body heated up at Saeran’s tirade. He rushed at Saeran and kissed him, locking their lips together, tasting the sweetness of his tongue. He was right, fuck them, they didn’t know anything about their relationship. Saeran was his, and he was Saeran’s, it didn’t matter what anyone thought about them. He loved his edge lord boyfriend and he always made Yoosung feel desired, wanted, needed!</p><p>Saeran pulled Yoosung down the bed and climbed on top of him, pushing the convenience store food out of the way. How could anyone think this man was not hot and sexy? Saeran could never keep his hands off the blonde, his fingers itching to touch him constantly. And those eyes! He would die happy if the last thing he ever saw was those eyes!</p><p>Yoosung’s doorbell rang and they separated with a wet plop of their lips, staring at each other. It rang again and again. Saeran rolled his eyes and climbed off Yoosung. They walked together into the small living room, Saeran opening the door. Saeyoung and MC rushed in and practically tackled Yoosung. Saeyoung had pressed a paper bag into Saeran’s belly and he had to grab it or it would have fallen to the floor. He closed the door and began to take out the food they had brought over. Well, at least they wouldn’t have to eat the crap he had gotten. They couldn’t stop touching Yoosung and they exchanged a glance. Yoosung looked dazed, but happy. Besides, Saeran wasn’t going anywhere now. Yoosung had asked him to move in and he was going to start tonight. He smiled at his boyfriend, thankful for all the happiness he had brought into his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>